The Creatures of the Night
by zero-kiryu2000
Summary: In this story Kaname and Yuuki aren't biological brother and sister. A female OC is Kaname's biological sister though, and her name is Julie. I'm just not too fond of incest, vampire or no. Yuuki was born to another pureblood family of vampires who betrothed her to Kaname at a very young age. (More under the cut)
1. Chapter 1

The Creatures of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, or the characters in any of the stories.

A/N/Summary: In this story Kaname and Yuuki aren't biological brother and sister. A female OC is Kaname's biological sister though, and her name is Julie. I'm just not too fond of incest, vampire or no. Yuuki was born to another pureblood family of vampires who betrothed her to Kaname at a very young age. Yuuki's parents also died at the same time Kaname's did, for they had been visiting the Kuran's mansion, and it was instead Yuuki's mother who turned her human. Kaname still turned Yuuki back into a vampire and she is also a pureblood, but they aren't brother and sister that just irked me a bit. Also, Kaname and Yuuki didn't leave Crosse Academy; Yuuki is still on the disciplinary committee, and the whole Day and Night Class still exists. However, Yuuki transferred to the Night Class and, even though many of you will be pissed, Zero died in the fight against Rido, because he's an annoying douchebag and an ass. Other than that it's pretty much the same! There also might be a little bit of OOC.

Chapter 1

"Everyone get back! It's time for the Day Class to go back to the dorms!" Yuuki yelled in her new white uniform. Yuuki was now part of the Night Class, but Headmaster Kaien still needed her on the disciplinary committee to hold back the Day Class, after Zero…. Now Yuuki had to leave with the Night Class though, and couldn't patrol the grounds obviously, because she would be in class. The Yuuki had to keep a watch on the Night Class now, not that it was needed, not with two purebloods in the room; they wouldn't dare to try to sneak out.

The gates then opened, and the Night Class walked out.

"Come now, Love, it's time to go to class." Said her fiancé, smiling softly at her disappointed look at not being able to get the Day Class back to the dormitories in time yet again.

"Okay Kaname…" Yuuki said with a pout on her face, walking next to him as Kaname put an arm softly around her shoulders. All the while Aidou was having a field day with all the girls fawning over him, and glaring at Yuuki, because she stole Kaname from them, and ruined their dreams of ever being with him, as useless as dreaming that was, Kaname was always hers, before even she knew it herself.

"What are you thinking of, Love? Whatever it is isn't worth thinking of, if it's making you make that face…" Kaname told her, frowning at her.

"Just thinking of all the foolish girls who are glaring at me for stealing you from them." Yuuki smiled. "If only they knew just how long you've been mine. I'd love to see their faces!" Yuuki laughed lightly, still the same girl whom was human.

"Ah, it is true that we've been together longer than most of them have been alive. We were betrothed before either of us were even born." Kaname said calmly, while Yuuki spluttered in shock.

"W-what? Before even _you _were born? Wow, that's a long time…" Yuuki muttered as the Night class walked into the classroom.

Yuuki and Kaname sat next to each other in their usual spot beside the window overlooking the place where Yuuki would watch Kaname and patrol the grounds at night.

"You know, I do believe the girls have gotten even rowdier since your transfer to the Night Class, Lady Yuuki." Takuma informed her.

"I know… I'm just so tired of it all… I could use a foot rub." Yuuki said as a maid walked past the still open door.

"O-of course, Lady Crosse!" Yelled the maid, running in.

"She wasn't serious!" Everyone in the room shouted at once.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Lord Kaname and Lady Yuuki!" The nervous maid ran back outside of the room, still panicked, terrified for her life.

The whole Night Class sighed in annoyance, except Kaname who simply raised a perfect eyebrow, and Yuuki who sat in shock, blushing furiously; not used to being waited on hand and foot.

Suddenly, Takuma began laughing, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen a maid act that way… she must have been either trying to appeal to the Lady or the Lord… quite funny, am I right?" Takuma continued until Mr. Yagari, who had somehow become an actual ethics teacher in Crosse Academy after the fight with Rido.

"So vampires, it's time to pay attention to my boring lecture, and hope you don't fall asleep, the punishment for falling asleep in my class will be severe…" Yagari said this with smirk on his face, but no one could tell if he was joking around or not, until Kaname began to chuckle softly, did they understand the joke.

"Now," Yagari turned serious again, "we shall begin the lecture."

After a long and boring lecture had passed, Yuuki made sure to take a whole page of notes, the only one in the room without the ability to automatically ace all of her exams, being the one vampire who grew up as a human, and didn't have unlimited and ever growing knowledge.

"It's almost funny, your face, when you take notes. If you really need that much help to learn this… I can always tutor you, Love." Kaname told the youngest vampire in the room.

"I-I'm fine. It's okay, I can study on my own… it's not too hard…" Yuuki said with a frown and a furrow in her brow, all the while the Night Class let themselves out of the classroom.

"You do realize it would be no trouble, correct? All of us would happily help you. You are pureblood after all, and I would love to help you always, if only to retain your happiness." Kaname told her, leading her out to the Moon dormitories.

"Oh, a-as long as it's n-no trouble to you, I would love to have your help. The night classes are naturally harder, being they're for you smart vampires, and one vampire of human-intelligence."

Walking into the vampire's dorms, Kaname's lips lifted slightly at the corners, amused by her self-depreciation.

"Oh, Yuuki!" Shouted Aidou from atop the railing above her. Looking up, she saw Aidou holding two wineglasses with blood-tablets dissolved in water, along with two wooden popsicle sticks. "Look at this new trick I figured out!"

Yuuki and Aidou had become good friends when he learned that Yuuki not only understood his devotion to Kaname, but felt the same devotion to him, just on a level more than platonic, obviously.

Running down the steps to where Kaname stood with his fiancé, waiting for him.

"Lord Kaname." Aidou greeted and bowed to the pureblood vampire. " I learned how to make blood-tablet-popsicles!" Aidou dropped one stick in each glass, and then turned the blood-water into ice.

"Ta-da!"

"Wow! How do you get them out of the glasses though? Didn't it freeze to the edges?" Asked Yuuki.

Aidou suddenly deflated, all traces of earlier excitement gone.

"Oops… I didn't think of that…" Aidou said embarrassed at this oversight.

"What if you broke the glasses around the blood-sickles?" Kaname gave his idea to Aidou.

"Good idea Kaname! Do it Aidou! I want to try one of these, they look tasty, a change from the normal old blood-tablet-water!"

"Okay, let's do it!" Aidou gently squeezed the glasses, trying to break it without ruining the blood-sickles. With a resounding shatter, the pieces of the glasses broke, and the homemade popsicles stayed in the shape of the flutes, still on the sticks.

"Lady Yuuki, Lord Kaname, would you like to be the first to try my new creation?"

"Of course, Aidou, it would be rude not to, and Yuuki is correct, they look very nice." Kaname smiled at his friend and most loyal underling. Aidou simply blushed, grateful Kaname thought it good, and handed over the two popsicles to the pureblood fiancés.

Kaname ate his quite reserved, but Yuuki, amazed at the idea, ate hers a little more messily.

"This is wonderful, Aidou!" Yuuki congratulated, smiling around her popsicle.

Once Kaname and Yuuki finished, they walked upstairs to simply enjoy each other's company; all the while Yuuki secretly planned their wedding in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

The Creatures of the Night

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of my little story. I wrote it at like one in the morning… I'm taking a break from my other story, ****The Littlest Vampire****, because I don't have my computer with me. This is my friend's computer. Now, onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

The sound of a vampire drinking another's blood and low moans reached the ears of the Night Class.

"Ewe… they're at it again…" Ruka muttered, putting her long light brown hair in a messy bun.

"Ah, true love," Takuma said, "nothing is more sweet…." Takuma ran a hand through his blond hair, blushing wildly.

"Oh… oh fuck Kaname… harder, faster… KANAME!" Everyone in the room heard Yuuki's high voice yelling, along with Kaname's low, guttural grunts. As one, the entire room began blushing pure cherry red.

"As you were saying… Takuma." Said a voice above them. They all looked up, seeing a flash of dark brown and white.

"Why, hello, Lady Julie, how are you this evening? Finish your studies?" Asked Takuma, the only vampire in the room not surprised at the sudden visit of the Kuran princess.

"Of course! I always finish fast." Julie plopped down on her best friend's, Aidou's lap.

"It's great to see you out of your room, Julie." Aidou smiled, recovering from the shock of Julie jumping down suddenly.

"Mm, I'm hungry, Aidou, want to fetch me meal?"

"Of course, Lady Julie!" Aidou transferred quickly from best friend to servant doting on the princesses every wish. Julie moved off of Aidou's lap to allow him to move to the kitchens.

Two sets of footsteps were heard throughout the room, and then Yuuki and Kaname walked around the corner.

To a human, or even just an average vampire, it would be impossible to tell that they had been doing anything other than talking, and possibly kissing. The higher-class vampires however could see the how the fiancés were just slightly disheveled.

Kaname had one more button than usual unbuttoned, there was a slight pinkness to each of their cheeks, Yuuki's nightgown had a small rip in the side, exposing a little more thigh than usual, and there was a slight red tint to their necks and mouths.

"Well, hello, Lady Yuuki and Lord Kaname. Did you enjoy your alone time?" Asked Takuma, a rare smirk playing on his lips. Yuuki and Kaname's cheeks turned a little pinker.

"Why… yes it was quite nice." Kaname answered, the pinkness gone, replaced by a smirk playing on his lips. All the while, Julie and the rest of the vampires in the room laughed at Yuuki's bright red blush.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I was very tired and wanted to do one more out of humor than anything. I also just wanted you to see Julie and get a little taster of her personality. If you look at my deviant art, you will see pictures of her, though not exactly from this exact story. My username is lalatheprofit, and just look in my gallery and you should see plenty drawings of her. Now, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

Yuuki, still blushing like her life depended on it, smiled at Kaname, who chuckled at her face, and smirked, looking as proud as can be.

"Kaname, wipe that damn look off your face before I wipe it off for you…" Yuuki threatened as a near-by teacup broke. Everyone gasped, instinct for the aristocrats, seeing a pureblood threatened put everyone on edge, though they knew Lord Kaname would never do anything to the other pureblood.

"Oh, but Love, I'm simply proud of how loud I made you scream, everyone in the academy heard you." Kaname told her, still smug, and all the vampires in the room, though they tried not to, laughed loudly at this.

All the windows in the dormitory broke in one furious blast of anger from the newest pureblood. Everyone stopped laughing at once, but Julie, finding Yuuki's momentary loss of control hilarious, laughed harder than ever, much to Yuuki's vexation.

"It's time to go to sleep now everyone… I for one am very tired." Kaname said after many hours of talking with his subordinates, fiancé, and little sister, his long gone, but not forgotten smirk coming back once again.

"Alright everyone, into your dorm-rooms, time to go, the Day Class will be in session very soon, and our Lady Yuuki must keep watch on the lovely humans." Takuma announced.

"Vampire or human, I never get any sleep…" Yuuki whined. "And when I get the chance to, Mr. Kuran here wont let me sleep either."

"Well, you can sleep for about an hour before you have to go patrol the grounds for the Day Class." Kaname said, leaving to go up to their shared room.

"Wow, really? You're not going to make me stay up with you again the rest of the night?" Yuuki asked, surprised.

"No, at least, not if you don't want me to, soon-to-be Lady Kuran." Kaname pushed her onto the large king bed, and Yuuki landed quite roughly on top of the soft, heavy comforter. She was quickly surrounded on all sides, the giant blanket under her, more pillows than you can count around her, and Kaname Kuran above her, she couldn't escape even if she wanted to, which she didn't, and just continued to look into the eyes of the love of her life.

"Do you want to sleep? Or do you want to eat?" Asked Kaname, smirking and baring his neck. Yuuki almost drooled for a second, but then caught up with herself, and turned her head away stubbornly.

"No, I need to sleep while I can… Perv." Yuuki pouted, disappointed that they couldn't continue.

Kaname grunted in disappointment as well, and flopped, in a rather un-princely way, next to her in the bed, where both he and Yuuki fell asleep almost immediately, tired from the nights earlier… _events_.

Yuuki awoke about forty-five minutes later, and had to get ready for Day Class duty. Careful not to wake Kaname, she slipped out of the bed soundlessly, and watched, nervously, as Kaname stirred, but didn't wake up. _He looks so innocent, like the child I grew up with, when Mother and Father would take me to visit him_, Yuuki thought, smiling softly at his peaceful face.

Yuuki got dressed, and left the dorm room, leaving Kaname alone, still sleeping.

Hanabusa smiled at her from the bottom of the steps.

"I made you a lunch," he whispered, "It has some of my blood-sickles, and they wont melt either, I made sure of that. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"No thank you Hanabusa, I have to leave now, but thank you for the offer."

"Okay, don't get sunburnt!" He whispered the last part loudly, so as not to wake Kaname or any of the other vampires. Aidou usually got up with her, always happy to help the purebloods and his friend.

"You worry, I'll be fine."

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

Yuuki walked out of the Moon dormitories, and the sun looked far brighter now than it ever did when she was human.

_Time to go protect my old class… always happy to help…_

Yuuki walked towards the Sun dorms just as the students left to go to their classes.

"Yuuki! Hey, it's great to see you, Yuuki!"

Yuuki turned and saw her best friend, Yori.

"Hey, just here to monitor the classes, disciplinary committee and all." Yuuki told her friend.

"Yuuki Crosse! Oh Lady Yuuki!" Yelled yet another student. Turning around, Yuuki saw Hanabusa running towards her. "Yuuki, Lord Kaname told me to tell you that he wanted you to go to the large pine tree on the edge of campus, during lunch."

"Oh, thanks Hanabusa. By the way, you should calm your admirers, they might faint in shock of being so close to your perfect hair."

"Ha-ha, don't you know, Sweetheart."

"Stop with the pet names, only Kaname can do that."

"Oh, we know, 'Oh, Love… Love… Love, more… PLEASE!'" Hanabusa said in "orgasmic" voice.

Yori, who had been standing on the sides and listening, began to simultaneously blush and laugh.

"Wow Yuuki, you sure have been a busy girl, huh? I'm bet Kaname _sure_ misses you, and can't _wait_ to see you today, in a secluded spot only you two know about." Yori laughed. Yuuki just blushed, totally and completely embarrassed at the turn of this conversation.

"Oh my gosh, do you hear that? Aidou, Yori and Yuuki are all talking about sex with Kaname, I want to hear more, and this will fuel my fantasies." Said the Aidou admirers behind them. This was one of the times Yuuki wished Zero was here to scare away the annoying girls.

"Okay, Yori, it's time for you to go to class, and Hanabusa, it's time for you to either go back to the Moon dorms, or help me patrol. That is, if your up to it, Mr. Aidou-not-want-to-do-it." Yuuki taunted. Yori laughed and headed out to class.

"So, you think I'm scared of getting sunburnt?" Hanabusa asked, appalled. "I can assure you _Lady _Yuuki."

"Is that a challenge Hunny Bunny?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow, surprised at Hanabusa's boldness.

"Why, of course, Training Fangs." Hanabusa said mischievously.

"Okay, but you have to stay by me, no wandering off to be fawned over. Our job is to make sure the students stay in class, not give them a reason to leave. Got it?" Yuuki said, trying her hardest to make sure he understood. She wasn't going to be reprimanded by the Headmaster because of some girl-crazy vampire that couldn't stay in the dorm.

"Got it, let's go Yuuki Crosse." Hanabusa left to go on her usual routes.

"How… how do you know what my usual routes are for day patrolling?"

"I had to watch you often, Lord Kaname's orders, and make sure you didn't do anything like loose your temper and destroy the school while on Day Class duty." Hanabusa told her.

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess."

"Damn right it does. Lord Kaname is always right, at least in my experience." Hanabusa said smugly, happy she understood the pureblood prince's intentions.

_That's a little rash, I know Kaname is old, and really, really smart, but I wouldn't say he's always right. That is a little creepy though that he had his underlings watch over me during my morning patrols…_

Yuuki and Hanabusa walked calmly along the patrol route, when her face started to really hurt.

"Ow," Yuuki complained. "My face hurts."

"Your getting a sunburn," Hanabusa laughed, not peeking over at her, "Let's get you under a tree, or in the shade. We still have about two hours left before you have to go meet Lord Kaname."

"Ah, it really, really hurts, Hanabusa. I didn't think sunburns hurt this much. Ow!"

"I don't think they do hurt this much. So… either you have a really low pain tolerance… or it's not a sunburn." Hanabusa looked over at Yuuki. "Oh my gosh! Yuuki, you're bleeding from your eyes!"

"What?! But… I felt fine this morn-" Yuuki fell forward, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the followers and favorites on my two stories. I'm taking a break from my Little Vampire story to write this one, and I'll post this same note on my other story too. R&R everyone!**

Chapter 4

"Yuuki! Yuuki wake up!" Hanabusa panicked. He has never seen something like this before.

"Ah… Kan… a… me…" Yuuki mumbled.

"Okay… I have to get her to the infirmary… or should she go straight to Kaname? This might expose the Night Class! Oh my gosh. Oh! I know! I'll take her to the Headmaster Crosse! He already knows our secret!" Hanabusa fretted, talking only to himself. "Ah! Her eyes are still bleeding!"

Aidou lifted her in his arms, fireman's carry, and rushed her to the Headmaster's office. Luckily, no one was wandering the halls at the time, so Hanabusa didn't have to explain the unconscious and still bleeding girl over his shoulder.

"Headmaster Crosse!" Hanabusa called as he barged into his office. "Yuuki fainted and she's bleeding and I don't know what to do and please help and-"

"Aidou! Stop, calm down, and tell me what's wrong." Headmaster Crosse interrupted Aidou's fearful rambling.

"I was helping Lady Yuuki patrol the grounds when all the sudden she said her face hurt. So I told her she was probably just getting sunburnt and she should go into the shade. Then she started complaining that it hurt really, really bad, and I looked over at her, and her eyes were bleeding. Then she passed out, and I carried her here." Aidou rushed out.

"Oh my! My Yuuki let me see her!"

"Here you go, Mr. Crosse." Hanabusa handed Yuuki over carefully, and her father caught her, as if she was made of glass.

"Call Kaname, Aidou. I'll look over Yuuki to see of anything stands out as terrible."

"Of course." Hanabusa grabbed the cell phone he rarely used and called the Moon dormitories.

"Yes?" Answered Kain, sounding very tired.

"It's Hanabusa, get Lord Kaname right away! Something's happened to Yuuki." Aidou said urgently.

"Okay Hanabusa, I'm going right now." Hanabusa heard Akatsuki yell for Lord Kaname once, when the pureblood was on the phone.

"What happened Aidou?" Kaname asked in a serious voice.

"Something is wrong with Yuuki, Lord Kaname, please come soon." As Hanabusa said this, Kaname was off the phone and in Headmaster Crosse's office before Aidou could hang up.

"What happened to her, Aidou?" Kaname asked in a powerful voice that had Hanabusa shaking in his uniform.

"I was helping her with her patrols, when she said that her head hurt. I though it was simply sunburn so I told her to go into the shade. When she started to really cry out in pain, I looked over at her and she was bleeding from her eyes, that's when she passed out." Hanabusa, surprisingly, looked like he was on the brink of tears. Aidou was very worried about Yuuki, as she was his best friend.

"Hanabusa! I came as soon as I could, sweetie." Called a high, worried voice.

"Julie…" Hanabusa looked over, the tears overflowing his teal eyes.

"Oh, baby, it's okay… I heard the whole thing. She'll be fine honey." Julie comforted, holding him to the red ribbon on her white uniform, stroking his messy hair. "It'll all be okay…"

Hanabusa sobbed into her shirt, unable to control himself. Kaname looked over at him, grateful Aidou happened to be with his Yuuki while he was. He then looked over at Julie, happy she was comforting Aidou, he didn't want Yuuki waking up to this mess.

"Aidou, go into an empty classroom, Julie you go to."

"B-But, I w-want to be h-hear when Yuuki w-wakes up, L-Lord Kaname!" Aidou complained.

"It's okay Aidou, Julie, take him to calm down, you wouldn't want Yuuki to wake up to you so disheveled, now would you Hanabusa." Kaname smiled slightly, and Aidou, surprised that he called him by his first name, left the room with Julie.

Aidou looked into Julie's red eyes, _she has such strange eyes,_ thought Hanabusa, _normally a vampire's eyes are normal colored, like brown, or blue. But hers always have that blood colored luster…_

"Hanabusa, are you better now?" His angel asked. Without thinking, Hanabusa rushed forward and kissed her firm on the lips. Julie made a muffled sound before melting into the kiss. They kissed passionately, but not rashly. It was a loving kiss, not absent of lust, but it wasn't on the forefront of their minds. It felt like coming home, and nothing was better than this long overdue embrace.

"Baby… what was that?" Julie asked imploringly.

"Something I should have done many years ago, Julie." Hanabusa answered.

"O-Okay… I agree, you should have done that forever ago." Julie teased.

"Hanabusa, Yuuki's waking up." Informed Kaname gently, calmly, standing partly outside the door. "Headmaster Crosse might have an idea of what happened to her, and he wants you in here as well."

"Alright, Lord Kaname!" Aidou was very excited, _she's waking up!_, he thought.

Rushing into the lavish room, Julie and Aidou gasped at what they saw. Yuuki still had blood running from her eyes, but now her mouth, nose, and ears were bleeding as well.

"I might know what's going on with my sweet Yuuki!" The Headmaster started proudly. "It's only a guess, but I believe she hasn't fully adjusted to being a pureblood vampire yet! The transformation from vampire to human was slow, and she had time to get used to the new signals in her body. She hadn't even fully turned into a human until a least a year after I adopted her."

Yuuki shifted, and groaned, appearing to be waking up slowly, but surely.

The Headmaster continued his explanation. "So, the turn from human to vampire again was so sudden, her body doesn't seem to want to go through the change she endured at a young age, therefore, it's telling her 'no.' This change was also much more sudden than the slow change to a human, and she had been experiencing a lot more, instead of losing her senses like when she turned human. Her body is rejecting the vampire blood, and the baby she carries with her."

"_What!_" Everyone in Kaien Crosse's room cried, including Kaname.

"Oh, you didn't know? It was fairly obvious…"

Now that they looked at her they could see the faint bulge on her stomach, and the added roundness to her face.

"OMG! Yuuki, I'm so happy! Vampire babies!" Cried Julie, breaking the shocked silence.

"Don't get so excited yet. I told you her body might reject the child, a side effect of the rapid change from human to vampire." Headmaster Crosse said hesitantly, as if one wrong word would set off the vampire, not that he was wrong.

"Oh no." Said a weak voice behind them. "Father? Please tell me your lying."

The Headmaster, surprisingly, took no notice of Yuuki calling him Father.

"I'm afraid not Yuuki… it's true…" The Headmaster hung his head low, ashamed to be delivering such news.

"Is there anything we can do?" Julie asked in a small voice. Kaname sat in chair, in shock, both by the revelation that his fiancé was having a baby, and that the baby might just die…

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault._ Thought Kaname, wallowing in his misplaced guilt.

Hanabusa just stared into space… listening to Julie and Yuuki's crying.

"There might just be something we, and I mean Kaname, can do to save both the baby, and Yuuki… but it'll come with a price…"

**I'm ending it here… cliffhanger! Who was surprised at Yuuki's pregnancy? Review please, I want to know your reactions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for my leave of absence. School sucks and so does my muse. I'm going to change this story to more of an Aidou/OC story, with a side pairing of Kaname/Yuuki. Though the angst will mostly be with Kaname and Yuuki for this chapter, it's going to resolve rather quickly, because I don't know how much I like this business, not one for miscarriage really, or all that stupid, "I'm pissed at you cause you made me preggers, let's break up and get back together while I'm in labor. Say… 9 months from now we have our touching reunion? Works for me."**

**Chapter 4**

"What will we have to do, Daddy, to save the baby? We'll do anything." Yuuki cried to her adoptive father.

"You'll have to give up you're voice. If you choose this path, to save the baby, you can't make a sound. You wont be able to laugh, talk, sing, groan, moan, or complain. You'll be completely mute. Or you can choose to get an abortion to save your life, and try again when you're not quite as new to vampire hood." The Headmaster said solemnly, eyes downcast to the wooden floor.

"I can't do that. It's irrational, but I don't want an abortion, even at the cost of my voice. Kaname, what do you think? It's your decision as much as it's mine."

Kaname glanced up from the wall, "I'd rather you didn't get an abortion, but if you truly want to keep your voice, I'll accept that we need to do it…" Kaname furrowed his brows, looking like he could barely believe what he was saying.

Aidou and Julie stared at Yuuki and Kaname, a worried expression on their faces, scared of what the couple would choose, abortion, or mute?

"I want to keep the baby. So I'll go mute. It'll be hard, but I know with Kaname, Aidou, Julie and the rest of the Night Class by my side." Yuuki muttered, but everyone in the room heard her, including the only human, the Headmaster.

"Okay, well, it's a spell, and a fairly easy one too. All I have to do is light a few candles, you have to share blood with your mate, and we chant a little. All low-key stuff, but you'll have to put a special mask on your mouth and talk. This will take your voice in exchange for your vampirism and your baby's life. Understand?"

"Yes, when will we do this spell, Headmaster?" Yuuki asked, eyes in her Kaname, who was looking at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well… I'd have to get the necessary ingredients, but we will have to do it quickly before we are too late. I'd say a week from now. Make sure you tell everyone what they need to know in this time Yuuki. Cherish your voice, for you will never hear it again after this spell."

Kaname looked up at the Headmaster, "Thank you for figuring this out, we are forever indebted to you once again, Kaien Crosse."

"You aren't indebted to me in the slightest. I wouldn't let my beautiful daughter die, now would I? Or my new grandchild."

Kaname, Yuuki, Julie and Aidou left the Headmaster's office, both excited for what was to come and apprehensive of the price.

Walking into the Moon dormitories, the vampires were thankful for the escape from the sun, and happy none of the Night Class students had awoken from their slumber.

Aidou yawned, "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Nighty, night guys, see you tomorrow!"

"I'm going to retire as well. Sleep well, brother and sister, I hope to see you feeling better tonight." Julie smiled, and left, going up the stairs to her lavish room, where she sleeps by herself.

"Shall we go, love? You'll need your rest, you now have more than one person to think about." Kaname led her to their shared room, where the pureblood fiancés slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>Julie excitedly left the dorms with Aidou early in the evening.<p>

"Come on sweetie! You said you would finally keep the locals off my back tonight!" Julie and Aidou were going to town. She could only go into town wearing dark sunglasses; so dark you couldn't see her forever-glowing red eyes. Nobody, not even Kaname knew for sure why her eyes never reverted back to their original color of red wine, the same color as Kaname's.

"I know, but be sure nobody can see your eyes. All hell would break loose… again." Hanabusa muttered crossly, remembering the time the couple ventured into the town.

* * *

><p><em>A girl with a strange haircut and a beautiful blond boy walked down the cobblestone streets. The boy had aqua blue eyes, and was wearing a tan sweater vest with a black shirt underneath.<em>

_The girl however, was truly a sight to behold. She walked with a grace unheard of among humans, and wore an elegant royal blue dress. But, as the old-fashioned towns-folk soon noticed, her eyes glowed an eerie red, a blood colored luster._

"_Monster!" Cried a terrified woman with a baby on her hip. The gorgeous teenager's bloody eyes widened, tears of rejection forming already._

"_Look at her eyes! It's a vampire! Burn her!" Shouted another human. The blond boy stepped between the gathering mob and the "monster" said to be this sweet looking girl._

"_So, the famous Julie Kuran has lowered herself to walking among commoners, has she?" Inquired a voice near the back of the mob. Striding forward, a tall, overly bulky, nasty smelling man stepped forward. It was clear to the vampires that this was another pureblood, only he somehow didn't live in the lavish of most purebloods._

"_Dispel, sweet blood bags…" Ordered the stranger. Like they were in a trance, the towns-folk left automatically, continuing their business as if the "monster" never appeared. "I've been waiting a while for you to come down to my level, sweet love."_

"_No… stay away, Sakami! I want nothing to do with your sick games once more!" Julie said in a shaking voice. "Leave, my family has stripped you of your wealth and influence, you should have died like you were meant to." Julie sneered, red eyes glowing all the more in her hatred._

"_Julie, who is this?" Hanabusa whispered._

"_This is Kaoru Sakami, he used to be a noble more powerful than Kaname. He used his powers to hurt humans, so Kaname came after him. They battled for a long time, and Kaname won, but didn't kill him. So Sakami was stripped of his wealth, and forced to live with the level E's…"_

"_Yes! You destroyed my life! All I was doing was what vampires are meant to do! We are meant to control the weaker life forms, and feast on them until every drop of blood is gone from their bodies. Humans are nothing but warm, screaming, fresh blood bags! However, that is not why I confronted you today… finally, I can get my revenge, even though Haruki and Juuri are both dead, I can get my revenge on their weak little princess, Julie Kuran."_

"_You will do no such thing! You may be of a higher family, but my loyalties lie with Lady Julie Kuran! I will fight you to my last breath!" Aidou yelled while ice inched up Sakami, encasing his legs in seconds._

"_Ha! You think that'll stop me?" Sakami stared into Aidou's eyes, his flashing bright purple. The ice stopped climbing his torso, and Aidou froze, entranced._

"_A-Aidou? Come on Aidou, I know what he's doing to you; you have got to fight him! He can't erase your will, only your control! Fight Aidou! Fight goddammit!" Julie screeched, scared for her best friend._

_Aidou turned slowly, his usual aqua eyes glowing violet._

"_No! Aidou! Come on! I don't want to hurt you! Don't make me do this!" Her voice cracked._

"_Kill her, now, Aidou." Sakami muttered, a sadistic smile on his face. "This will not only destroy your precious 'Night Class'_ _but Kaname and that other little pureblood, that sweet pregnant girl? Well, it'll just destroy them, don't you think?"_

_Aidou continued to advance, and ice marked his path, trailing like a river behind him. His hand shot out, and a spear of frozen water lodged itself into her shoulder as she dodged._

"_Oh, no, no, no." She whispered, seeing the blood leaking around the ice. She, and all other vampires, knew a human's blood was almost irresistible, but a pureblood's was by far the most prized and delicious smelling blood._

_Aidou, smelling his master's blood, shocked his eyes back to blue._

"_Lady Julie! I'm so sorry!"_

"_Insolent fool! You can't escape my grasp! Not for long! But first, I'll drink my sweet love dry!" Sakami lunged at the petit pureblood, screeching, fangs bared._

"_No!" Aidou intercepted the attack. Sakami simply waved his hand, and the weaker of the nobles was flung into a wall, knocking him out instantly._

_Julie screamed, and tried to run, but it was far to late. Her red irises widened in fear as Sakami took a hold of her, and buried his fangs deep in her neck. The sound of gulping resonated through the streets, the town-folk under Sakami's control were completely and utterly oblivious to the noble drinking the pureblood princess's blood._

"_Stop… stop please…" Julie continued to grow weaker by every mouthful he took._

"_STOP!" Yelled a man's voice, powerful and furious. "No more, Sakami."_

"_K-Kaname… your here. Help, please…" Julie's legs gave out, the only thing keeping her up was the arm wrapped around her waist, and the fangs still buried in her neck._

_They retracted, "My, my Kaname Kuran… to what do I-" Sakami started, when her exploded on the spot, guts and blood flew in every direction, coating Julie head to toe._

"_Julie! Julie, are you okay?" Kaname was panicking, and he rushed to her bloody form._

"_Not really…" She fell unconscious, and Kaname barely caught her before she hit the ground._

* * *

><p>"I remember that, it sucked." Julie muttered, "Though I don't recall that having anything to do with my eyes, Hanabusa."<p>

"Oh yeah, but still, red eyes aren't common in humans, they might think you're a vampire."

"But I _am _a vampire, in case you hadn't noticed, sweetie."

"Ha! They don't know that though, and if you remember, they aren't supposed to know that!"

"Touche…"


End file.
